From 20 to 5
by Mixology of Anime
Summary: Tsuna and his Guardians are sent to the past by mistake! They are now trapped in Primo's time with the body of a child. Tensions rise as they wait to go back to the future and enemy famiglias start to target them. Little do they know something large is approaching them, something that may change the course of time forever.
1. The Mini Impostors

**I do** **not** **own KHR! Otherwise there would've been an arc containing more about the 1st gen. (Time travel)**

A frustrated look flitted across Tsuna's face as he came into the inventors room. "What is it now Giannini. It's the middle of the night." Giannini in the mean time was sorting through tools and muttering to himself. "Giannini!" The yell reverberated n the room, scaring Giannini. "Tenth, I just need you to call Lambo here, it's very, very important."

Tsuna's killing intent came out in waves. His face became dark and he hissed out several phrases that made Giannini pale. "Or you can just go back to bed Tenth and get Lambo to come here tomorrow morning.". He yelped out frantically. Tsuna stalked his way out of the room, unhappy with the reason he was called for.

Morning hit and Tsuna was cursing the sunlight that came through his window. He got up and scowled as he remembered last night. He couldn't sleep for the next few hours after the interruption and was now very tired.

He dressed into a suit before heading towards the kitchen. "Ohayo Juudaime." Gokudera said as he saw Tsuna walking in. He backed off though as the aura around him seemed more deadly than usual.

It was known in the Vongola mansion that if Tsuna didn't have his coffee in the morning, well, things were going to go to hell. Usually a simple good morning was used as Tsuna replied the same. But it seemed that today was different.

Tsuna drank his coffee slowly and menacingly. As the coffee in his mug reached the bottom, Tsuna went back to normal. "Oh, minna. What are you doing all the way over there?" The guardians looked at Tsuna as Tsuna innocently smiled in confusion.

"Tsuna-nii is scary." "Eh? Lambo?" "Nothing to worry about boss." Chrome interjected before Tsuna could reply. "By the way Lambo, Giannini wanted you at his lab. Make sure he doesn't touch the 10 year Bazooka in the meanwhile."

Slowly the group drifted apart doing several things. Tsuna forced Gokudera and Yamamoto to do paperwork with him as the day dragged on. Yamamoto filled and signed a piece of paper before moving on. The next piece of paper was odd, being submitted by the Varia. "Tsuna, I think you need to see this."

That piece of paper ended up in the hands of Tsuna who called a meeting right after. Everyone was confused as to why they were holding a meeting, except Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto of course.

"Listen up, the Varia has found traces of a mafia famiglia that's growing rapidly right now. They say that they don't know who it is though, it's just a rumour at this point." Tsuna said calmly. "Although it's probably not a problem, Squalo wants us to check it out. And if **Varia** is asking us, we should check." Hibari only rolled his eyes and muttered several words.

Hibari sighed while taking out a file. He tossed it over to Tsuna who raised an eyebrow at the file and gesture. "A file about the Shimon?" Tsuna opened the file and sighed. It was the Shimon who was making a rapid rise in the underground. "Varia making me call this meeting for nothing."

But as Tsuna was talking to himself, Gokudera stretched and accidentally hit Lambo in the face. Lambo at the time was holding the 10 year Bazooka and dropped it onto the floor. "Oh no."

The next thing that happened was a plume of smoke, engulfing the entire room. When it cleared, Tsuna and his guardians found themselves in a forest. "What just extremely happened?" Ryohei shouted questioningly.

They were all in child bodies and their clothes were in a mess around them. One thing led to another and the conclusion they came up with was the 10 year Bazooka. "But this can't be the future." Mukuro mused to himself. " _The past?_ " They all thought together as they glanced around.

"But why in bodies of kids?" Chrome asked. Tsuna shook his head the question before remembering Giannini and him calling Lambo to his lab. "Lambo." Lambo immediately froze and glanced to the side. He was in the same body that he had before the smoke. "You let Giannini take the 10 year Bazooka even though I told you to not let him. Didn't -"

Tsuna was stopped short as warning bells started to ring loudly in his head. "Hide." Without questioning, everyone hid in the trees and bushes with their clothes. A rustling sound came from the other side and out came G and Asari.

Shock ran through the 10th generation and they watched the two first generation guardians. "Giotto said to check here because his Hyper Intuition was going off. But nothing's here." G growled at no one in particular. "Ara? Giotto's Hyper Intuition isn't wrong, so there should be something." Asari responded.

" _We're in Primo's time. 400 years in the past._ _ **400 years**_." Tsuna scowled in his mind.

Asari suddenly threw his short sword at a bush. A rabbit came hopping out, scared from the sudden blade flying at it. "No one, I thought someone was there."

Meanwhile, a meter away from the blade was Yamamoto who had goosebumps. " _I only released my presence for a short while and he instantly threw his sword_." Yamamoto was thankful for the rabbit that was beside him at the time. Otherwise they would've started exploring the area more.

"Maybe Giotto's devil intuition is finally getting off it's mark." G said while smirking. "Maa, I'm sure it's not that." Their voices started fading into the distance.

Tsuna and everyone else slinked out of their hiding spots and were just about to discuss when Asari came back. "It's only for a minute G, I have to get my-"

Asari froze at the sight that was before him. "Asari? Asari?" G also showed up and started paling. Currently the 1st Gen and the 10th Gen were having a very awkward stare off.

"Giotto!"

And so, Giotto showed up, clutching his head as he walked into the clearing. "G, my intuition kept getting larger and you just called me so you better not be complaining about my so called devil intuition." He ranted as he walked.

That's when he stopped and looked directly at Tsuna. "Grab them."

A flurry of activity happened; the now kid guardians tried to escape, the 1st Gen scrabbled to catch them, Alaude appeared out of nowhere and the 10th Gen kept stumbling due to their new bodies.

In the end, the entire 10th Gen was stuck inside of an interrogation room.  
"So what are we going to do with these mini impostors?"

 **Ciao! I don't know if you read my profile info but just so you know, I love time travel and reincarnation fics and such. So I was really excited to write this but I didn't write it until nowwwwww. So I hope that you look forward to the next chapter? Anyways, arrivederci!**


	2. Lies

KHR does not belong to me! I'm merely one of the many fangirls in the KHR fandom

The 10th Gen started fidgeting restlessly as the 1st Gen was discussing. "No matter how much he looks like me he isn't my son G." Giotto hissed at G. "For all I know that silverette over there is your kid." G glared at him with a fierce intensity.

"Are you sure? That kid awfully looks like you." Daemon said teasingly. "Shut your mouth melon." They both started fuming until Alaude shut them both down.

They glanced over at the kids who were at the back of the room. Now dressed in 'normal clothes' that 'normal kids' would wear. All the guardians gathered at the interrogation room after word got around the mansion of mini-guardians.

"Why don't we just go ask them the questions ourselves to the max?" Knuckles questioned. Giotto started walking over to the kids as soon as the words escaped Knuckles mouth. "Hello, little ones. Can I ask you some questions?" All the kid-guardians turned to Tsuna for the ok. They received the ok through a nod and Giotto understood the sign as well.

Giotto settled himself in front of them while observing. " _They seem very protective of my look-alike. But why?_ " "Who are you first of all and how did you get into that forest?" He started calmly. Intently looking at their faces to see a change of emotion, but was surprised to see no change.

Tsuna stopped anyone else answering the question as he spoke up instead. "We are orphans and we just woke up into the forest. Did we do something wrong in the forest?" " _The orphans part isn't necessarily true, it's a half truth. We're orphans in_ _ **this**_ _era_." The others glanced at Tsuna with a bit of shock but knew that he said the white lie with a reason.

" _He's not telling the whole truth._ " Giotto determined with his HI (Hyper Intuition). "Is there anything wrong with that." Hibari growled at Giotto in distaste. With collective nods and murmurs from around Tsuna, Giotto backed off a little. "Can you possibly introduce yourselves at least?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please, call me Tsuna." Tsuna said while smiling up at Giotto. "Tch, if Juudaime does it. Gokudera Hayato." He turned away and glared slightly at Giotto and the 1st Gen behind him. "Maa maa Hayato. Well then, Yamamoto Takeshi." He said while rubbing his head sheepishly. "Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!" Punching the air in triumph, Ryohei then calmed a bit with a look from Tsuna. "Lambo Bovino." He started searching his pockets for candy frantically to find one piece of grape candy. Chrome gave Lambo some of the candy she had stashed on her to Lambo. "Chrome D-dokuro." She stuttered silently. "Kufufufufu~, Rokudo Mukuro" Narrowing his eyes and smirking, he looked pointedly at Daemon. "Hibari Kyoya." 'Hn' he grunted towards the 1st Gen, gauging their strength. "Hajimemashite. (Nice to meet you.)"

Giotto and Co. simply stood with shock at the similarities. " _It's not possible for them to be this similar to us_." Alaude thought with pure curiosity. " _Japanese?_ " They all thought with a twinge of familiarity due to Asari. "Can we move on or what. We need to get moving right now." Gokudera snapped at the adults. "Can't we just adopt you guys though?" Giotto said out loud. That caused an uproar with the people surrounding him.

"First of all we don't even know who these brats are-""They said they were orphans earlier though.""Shut your mouth Giotto, they could be spies from an enemy famiglia for all I know. Another thing is that we would need to get adoption papers and who would we get that from? Even if they were orphans, they could have just ran away from an orphanage!" Tick marks started forming on Giotto as G ranted on. "Maa G, calm down a bit." Asari started from the side before being the new target of G's ranting. It started to get bigger from there.

The 10th Gen watched with interest as the fight grew. It was almost the exact same as their fights when they start getting riled up. "Why not?" They looked down at the mini-Giotto that was in front of them.

"Kid, do you know who we are? It's not good to mess around with people like us." "Is it really that bad G, storm guardian and childhood friend of Giotto di Vongola, also known as Vongola Primo, the don of the newly formed Vongola famiglia? You're famiglia is becoming no.1 in the underground right now, more good things are happening around you. More alliances, more trades, and you're able to protect this village you hold so dear. I heard whispers about a compass eye by the way." Tsuna started smiling again at the looks of shock on the faces of the older ones. Sure they expected for him to maybe not to know anything or maybe even that Vongola was mafia but not this. Not this in-depth information.

"In fact, we know a lot of things from the underground. When you are on the streets, things reach your ear quite quickly." The 1st Gen concluded that they were orphans, even if they were spies, dons wouldn't give them a lot of info if they were kids. It's hard sometimes to give trusted secrets to younger ones, especially if they are meant to be spies.

Plus they said 'on the streets' which could mean anything but word does get around quick when you live in such a tightly knit community like this. How Tsuna gained the title orphan in the 1st Gen's eyes so quickly was thanks to Reborn and his spartan training that he gave him.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Pay attention Dame-Tsuna. Sometimes you need to go undercover in certain missions so you will learn how to disguise yourself from others and make a new persona that people can easily trust. If your persona is unsteady it can ruin everything so listen up, you need to make people quickly trust your title, whether it ranges from a shop keeper to a CEO doesn't matter. Just make sure people thinks you are that one thing only."_

 _Reborn then whacked the papers in his hands and placed it on Tsuna's desk. "These are all undercover missions, you fail a single one," Reborn's eye glinted with a sadistic glee, "it's quadruple the training times and double the fights with Hibari." "NOOOO." Needless to say, Tsuna was able to complete all of them without fail._

 ***Flashback End***

Tsuna shuddered a bit from the memory that resurfaced. Chrome tugged on Tsuna's shirt again and whispered in his ear. "Oh, arigato Chrome, now what do you say about the adoption." Chrome smiled at him before giving back a 'your welcome'. Wordlessly Alaude gave Giotto a bunch of adoption papers with a frustrated look on his face. Giotto looked up at Alaude with surprise while accepting the papers with an owlish face. "Omnivore, I'm leaving."

Giotto sighed with the already expected leave. He shifted through the papers to find not a lot of info regarding them. Just the names and the nationalities listed on the paper. " _I thought Alaude could do better._ " But he was even more shocked when he saw Alaude's signature on one of the sheets for adoption, the kid that looked like him, Hibari Kyoya.

"I guess that means we're each going to harbor a look-alike then." Giotto breathed out. "I guess that means I'm with you Primo-san." Giotto blinked at the sudden declaration Tsuna gave. "Eh? But I don't want to be with that snotty nosed brat." Lampo complained towards Giotto, Giotto paying no mind and just held Tsuna's hand before walking towards the door.

Giotto paused at the door and gave out instructions to the leftover guardians in the room. "We'll split up for know and get to know our 'spouse' for now. Make sure to come to dinner at 6, we'll also try to prepare everything then." They then started splitting up reluctantly with an exception of few enjoying the presence of the mini (cough Asari and Knuckles cough cough).

" _Now let's see if they have any lies in that head of theirs._ " Giotto thought to himself as they walked down the hallway to the garden.

 **Ciaossu! I think I've messed this chapter up pretty hard. Or maybe I haven't. I seriously don't know anything at this point. So how the next few chapters are going to go is maybe 1 or 2 pairs (meaning a 10th Gen and a 1st Gen) per chap. I guess it's up to you guys. I hope that right now I'm writing something good. I don't exactly have a certain schedule to uploading, I kind of write when I want to write, I guess in a way that's a bad thing... but never mind that for now. I will definitely complete this story! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Secretive Skies

It was a bright sunny day at the Vongola Mansion. The skies were a bright blue and the garden was absolutely buzzing with life. That was until you got over to the southern side of the garden.

Although it seemed nothing but happy chatter, the two people talking were using verbal techniques to unravel the other.

"So Tsuna, what did you do out on the streets?" 'Are you really an orphan?'. "Nothing much, just played a lot with my family, ate and slept." 'I was just with my group, is there a problem?'. Then Giotto stuttered to a stop, they were at the edge of the garden where several benches were.

"Sit, dinner is quite far away so we might as well talk here." Tsuna looked up at Giotto with wide eyes before plopping down onto the bench. He swung his legs and tried to look as childish as possible while deflecting the verbal attacks. He desperately tried to pass it off as nothing but a child's wit.

Giotto hesitated slightly before asking the question, "So is your family the friends you had with you?". "Yes," Giotto was taken aback for a bit because of the sudden fierce protectiveness and passionate care in his eyes. "They are some of my most precious people to me, and I would give up anything for them."

"Is that so, you must all care for each other very much." "We care for each other a lot, even Mukuro and Kyoya even though they always fight. Hayato still cares for Lambo too even though they tend to get on each others nerves often. Even Lambo cares for everyone although he's younger than us and-". Giotto watched Tsuna come to life as he kept talking about them, his family.

Quietly he observed ' _for a 6 year old to talk so animatedly, they must have been through a lot together_.'. Tsuna was tugging on his sleeve indicating he was finished talking and wanted a reply. "All I can say is that my family is the same." Giotto smiled broadly after saying this and began to talk in the same manner as Tsuna, brightly talking about his own family.

They put out their own experiences with their families (Tsuna carefully changing some info as he talked about his memories.) and they laughed as nostalgia took a hold of them. Eventually things died down as dinner time came closer, using closing remarks to end the conversation before Giotto remembered.

He turned to Tsuna, a bit wary. "Who is this 'compass eye' that has told you things." Tsuna had a fox like grin on his face as Giotto drew out the question. "Why Cozart Shimon of course, I saw a relative of his a few months ago. He told me you guys were good friends." Giotto couldn't detect a lie but he knew something was off. "So who is this relative?" "Can't tell you!" Tsuna grinned before leaping off the bench.

He started dashing quite a distance away before calling out to Giotto. "I think I heard the dinner bell and I'm getting hungry so hurry up and run.". Giotto groaned a bit before stretching out any kinks in his joints and set off running.

Tsuna was giggling slightly by the door that led from the garden to inside. Giotto was panting as he came up to him. "So slow.". Giotto merely gave him a little bonk on the head before holding his hand and walking inside.

The dining hall was filled with activity as cooks brought out the steaming hot food and placed it onto the table. The maids and butlers were still bringing out the last touches of decorations and cutlery and stood to the side. Tsuna turned to the side and caught a glimpse of Chrome being somewhat reluctantly carried by Daemon and Mukuro trailing behind with a slight frown. And behind them was the skylarks coming in side by side with immense pressure around them.

Gokudera had a scowl while pouting at the same time as G was holding his wrist to drag him inside, the two rains were laughing gently at the scenario before them and the storms turned around and hissed. Lampo simply holding Lambo precariously with a disgusted face. Ryohei and Knuckles busted through the door with a large shout, announcing their arrival to the entire room.

Tsuna laughed at the sight, along with Giotto, they both were used to seeing the antics of their famiglia except now it was double the trouble.

They sat down in their respective seats, the mini's (10th Gen) sat beside their respective caretaker and chatted (save the fruits and skylarks). It was a large meal, the plates were filled to the brim and the maids on the side were cooing at the younger kids that were seated around the table. Tsuna turned around and blinked before giving his brightest smile, the maids almost fainted at the cuteness.

Giotto looked back to see some maids squealing and a smiling Tsuna before making the connection. He hoped that he wouldn't ever fall victim to that smile and resumed eating with a thoughtful face. Soon enough, Tsuna and his child body decided it was time to sleep right after finishing about 3 quarters of his plate. Giotto calmly wiped some sauce and other food items off Tsuna's mouth and promptly picked him up.

Tsuna was alarmed but his body was heavily protesting the movement and he soon fell asleep in Giotto's arms, head nestled against Giotto's chest. He got up and went out of the room, deciding Tsuna would sleep in his room until they got other rooms for them. So a very sleepy Tunafish and the First Sky went to bed.

Meanwhile

Reborn was irritated, scratch that, he was almost at his capacity of his patience. Tsuna and his guardians disappeared into thin air while he had his back turned for only one meeting, ONE. He knew they weren't kidnapped because he trained them to the point of not being able to be kidnapped, at all.

He stormed to the technician's room with a certain 10 year Bazooka in his hands that was lying so innocently amidst several chairs. Now if they were hit by the bazooka it would only take 5 - 10 mins for them to come back so that possibility was half scratched out. He would need confirmation first from Irie, Spanner and Giannini that they didn't modify it.

Reborn slammed the door open and several very shocked technicians stood in his wake. "Did any of you touch this and you better be speaking the damn truth, otherwise." He got a glint in his eye that made Giannini take a large gulp. "Well, I sorta-" "Giannini. What. Did. I. Say. About. Touching. Things." Giannini shrank back behind Irie who was frantically trying to get away.

"Not to." He squeaked as Reborn came closer. "Track them, now."

Hullo! How are you dear readers? I have finally finished this part... BANZAI!~ We are going to cut to every single guardian view, meaning each weather will have their time/part. I've made Tsuna quite OOC but I can't really do anything now... So, school has started on my end and it will make my update time even longer, sorry! I'm sorry for always updating so late all the time too :( I will eventually get this thing finished though so do not worry. The stories are going to be quite awkward in some ways but please try to bear with it! I hope that you have fun reading! (Hopefully...) Ciao for now!


	4. Moody Storms

**I do not own KHR at all!**

Gokudera watched Tsuna leave the room with Giotto and put on a sullen face. A scowling G came up to Gokudera when making the connection that his happiness was connected to Tsuna's presence/happiness.

"Come on brat, I'm going to give you a tour of the mansion." Gokudera scoffed once he realized G was talking to him. Besides, he already knew the interior pretty well considering that this was just an old version of the one in the future, not like G would know that. He agreed anyways, not wanting to really disappoint the First Vongola boss (and Tsuna). So they somehow stayed quiet for most of the time with out arguing.

Gokudera in the meantime though was unconsciously taking them to the music room. G was surprised when the little kid started walking through the halls as if he already lived here. But he stayed quiet and waited to see where they were going. After several twists and turns, G realized they were going towards Asari's music room.

When they arrived at the location, Gokudera was shocked to learn that he was leading this entire time and that the room was different from as it was in the future. Well, of course it would be different, it is the past after all, and the entire room was Japanese themed compared to the more modern feel they had in the future. But what Gokudera was worried about at this point was that G was with him the entire time, possibly observing. He slightly glanced to the side, seeing what G would do, but surprisingly, he just gestured for them to go inside. Gokudera just hopes that G would brush it off as a child's wandering.

The room was mostly used by Asari, seeing that nearly the entire room was covered in Japanese instruments and a few more western ones on the side. "This is Asari's music room, Giotto was more than happy to provide something for that flute-freak after he came from Japan." G spoke with a flat tone as he explained. Gokudera in the meantime was racing over to another instrument in the corner of the room. "There's a- hey, wait! You shouldn't be touching stuff!" Gokudera was seeing if the keys were tuned and almost smiled to himself that it was.

He scowled over his shoulder at G as he approached with a look that said 'back off'. "You probably can't even play anything brat." "First of all Pinky, I'm not a brat, and secondly, I can play more than you can." G growled at the nickname he earned, his hair was a light red. He watched though as Gokudera started playing several scales and a few little songs as if to prove his point. Gokudera whipped his head around with a glare.

"I probably can play better than you." G declared as he walked towards Gokudera. Sparks flew as their eyes met, waiting to see what the other could do. "Move over brat." Gokudera begrudgingly did so while grumbling about the use of the word brat but listened from the side. G started with a contemplating face but soon started off with a melody. It was maybe two minutes in when he turned his head to see Gokudera with his head down. G abruptly stopped the song and frowned at the small figure beside the chair. G knew that something was wrong and got up quietly. He soon saw small wet stains on the shirt that Gokudera was wearing.

"How do you know that song?" A shaky voice that held a dozen different emotions came out of Gokudera's mouth with hesitance. "The song?" G glanced back to the piano and looked back at Gokudera with quiet confusion. "I learnt it when I was younger, someone in my family composed it and I've known it ever since, even after I was orphaned." G didn't know why he was telling Gokudera this but for some reason, he felt like he needed to. "Oh," was the weak reply that came from Gokudera.

The doors opened, coming through them was the rain guardian pair. They stood by the door, smiling at the storm guardians. Soon enough, G turned around and a very weary Gokudera was shown behind him. Yamamoto saw this and made a beeline towards Gokudera with a happy face but a grim aura around him. "Hayato, were you playing the piano earlier?" Gokudera simply shook his head. "So G played it?" "Yes he did you baseball-idiot." Gokudera finally looked up, his eyes slight red and looking towards Yamamoto with a hidden thanks.

Asari walked towards the three with a calm demeanor and simply ruffled Yamamoto's hair. "I was going to show Takeshi here my shakuhachi and play something before going off to the dojo, but it seems that you beat us here." Yamamoto stepped back a bit away from Gokudera and smiled. "Well, we might as well just go to the dojo now." Yamamoto said smoothly. Gokudera spoke up though and looked at G, "No, it's okay, we were about to go somewhere else." G looked back at him and agreed before guiding the said boy out the door.

They were now in G's room and there were a multitude of things placed around the room. A simple bed was in the corner and beside it was a multitude of guns. Books were at another side and a door to a washroom simply placed at the back of the room. "I'm going to get some things before we get going to some other places." G started shuffling to the other end of the room and rummaged through his drawer beside his bed. Gokudera looked immensely bored as G started to take ages, so he promptly picked up one of the guns and looked at it while G still had his back turned.

Frowning at how dirty it was he started to disassemble it and clean it with a cloth he found nearby. He also started disassembling his dynamites and reassemble them as time started ticking even longer. With practiced ease, he took the fuse and laid down some of the gunpowder separately. "Done brat, now let's get going." Was what G said calmly until he turned around and laid his eyes on Gokudera inserting the fuses back into his dynamite. "What are you doing? And why did you touch my gun?" G started yelling at the silverette with his temper flaring.

Gokudera looked up at G belatedly with the at least ninth scowl today and then started reassembling the gun parts that were scattered around him. G looked on with surprise at how Gokudera even knew how to do anything like that in general. "Well Pinky you left this gun all dirty and covered in gunpowder so I felt the need to clean up your messy work here." He hissed over to the larger storm guardian. "Maybe if you noticed that I left it like that because the trigger is broken and I was going to repair it and clean it at the same time." G hissed back over. "I don't have mind reading powers, wouldn't know that Pinky." Gokudera started shouting back at the hot tempered man. A vein started throbbing and a full on spat started in G's room.

It wasn't until they heard another voice added into their yelling dd they turn around. It was a small cowering maid who had to yell so that they would stop and get some dinner. "Tch, come on brat." But Gokudera started to pout and stood silently while looking at the ground. G sighed before grabbing Gokudera's arm and started dragging him to the dinner hall. G just glanced down occasionally at the pouting kid that was being dragged along before rolling his eyes at the face he was making.

They finally got into the dinner hall which was filled with activity. Slowly sitting down, they didn't look at each other out of sheer stubbornness. Eventually, things were coming to an end at the dinner table. While Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing (more like Gokudera arguing and Yamamoto laughing it off), they noticed the sudden decline of noise and people in the room. Suddenly, Gokudera fell back and couldn't move but hit something soft while falling. He turned around to see G staring at him intently and hissed at him.

Gokudera started to fall asleep against his will, constantly having his eyes start to droop and his body stumbling with their actions. It wasn't until G picked him up and started walking did Gokudera start to really give in. Gokudera tried with all his might to glare at G but with no avail as his eyelids started becoming heavier. Soon enough, Gokudera was conked out against G, soft breaths heard as they walked down the hall.

 **Hulloooo~ how are ya? Sorry. SOOOOORRRYYY. I took so long to update and school is such a pain. Everything is troublesome and work keeps building up and etc. I know it sounds like empty excuses but yes, it's true. For some reason, I really love the storm guardian pair as father an- whoops, you shouldn't start thinking that too soon. I have a lot of heavy twists coming up ahead as soon as I finish all the perspectives. Anyways, I wrote more for this chapter than I did for the last chapter *gasp* but I guess you guys deserve it because you've waited for so long. I made Gokudera so OOC but in a way I want him like that because of the upcoming chapters soooooo. And yes, G can play the piano. You probably already know why Gokudera reacted like that if you are paying enough attention. Next is the Rain Guardiannnsss. See ya!**


	5. Understanding Rains

I do not own KHR!

With a simple nod, Asari looked over at the little black haired boy who was smiling without a care. Watching Yamamoto with interest, he walked over, smiling and tapped the boy on his shoulder. The smile on his face slipped for a minute second, replaced by a sharp glare that pierced Asari. It left a cold feeling in his gut but the look on his face was gone and he was once again the happy go lucky boy.

"Is something wrong Asari-san?" Yamamoto said to him in Japanese with a bit of confusion. Asari glanced down, keeping his thoughts at the back of his mind before replying, "No, nothing, I'll take you on a tour around the mansion. Is that okay?". Asari didn't skip a beat on his response so Yamamoto released some of the tense energy that he had. The older rain guardian took him off guard, accidentally releasing some killing intent at him.

Asari looked at the boy with a smile but his mind was racing, 'did he just release some killing intent at me?'. "Ne, Asari-san, are we going to go or?" Yamamoto said, slipping into Japanese as several seconds passed. Asari simply smiled at the language and the question, starting to walk towards the doors. The feeling from the killing intent was already being buried as they talked.

As they passed through several different corridors, happily chatting in Japanese. Asari quickly learning that Yamamoto and his friends all had some kind of Japanese connection excluding Lambo. Yamamoto had to be careful to not let several details slip while talking but was still talking with ease anyways. "So, can I call you Takeshi?" Asari said nonchalantly as they walked towards the music room. They had decided to go to the music room after the topic of Asari's shakuhachi came up. "That's fine, but what should I call you?""Since I adopted you, maybe otou-san...? But if it's uncomfortable, you can just call me Asari." Yamamoto just nodded silently with a small smile, contemplating the word. After all, he still had his real dad in the future, it would be kind of awkward for him.

They approached the music room, content with the atmosphere. Slowly, music filled the air, the distinct sound of the piano ringing in the hall. Yamamoto immediately was reminded of the piece Gokudera played for them, telling them that it was the song that his mother had taught him so long ago. Yamamoto walked a bit faster, not believing he would start playing that here. He opened the door, seeing G facing Gokudera. Asari simply smiled at the pair along with Yamamoto, happy to see them so interested with music. But Yamamoto focused on Gokudera's small form and walked straight towards them.

Yamamoto was confused and a bit grim with the thought of Gokudera playing the beloved piece that he didn't play until much after Tsuna became the official 10th don of Vongola. It was a piece that brought up many sad memories for Gokudera, the guardians and Tsuna knew at least that much. "Hayato, were you playing the piano earlier?" Gokudera shook his head, "So G played it?" "Yes he did you baseball-idiot." Yamamoto was relieved to see Gokudera shaking off all the negative emotions he had. He simply recieved the hidden thanks with a grin, he was the rain that was to wash everything away after all.

Asari was watching from the background. He saw the care they had for each other, even while they were fighting so harshly earlier. He was happy to see that they cared so much for each other even if there was no blood relation, it was a great thing to have. Asari walked up and ruffled Yamamoto's head with affection, the tour plans he had for Yamamoto still in his mind. "I was going to show Takeshi here my shakuhachi and play something before going off to the dojo, but it seems that you beat us here." Yamamoto quickly picked up the word dojo with a bit of excitement. He stepped back to quickly put his own piece in, "Well, we might as well just go to the dojo now."

"No, it's okay, we were about to go somewhere else." The rain pair saw the small connection they had and left them be, not pestering them any further. They watched the storm pair leaving the room with Gokudera shyly holding G's hand.

"Well, now that we're here, do you want to see my shakuhachi?" Yamamoto nodded at the offer, wanting to see what instruments looked like in this time period. Asari came back with a small brown cylindrical object with holes carved into it. "Is it made out of bamboo?""Yes it is." Asari brought it up to his mouth and played a lengthy melody that carved itself into the space that they were in. It looked obvious now why Asari loved the shakuhachi so much. Yamamoto knowing what it felt like to give up something important, watched with a relaxed mind.

The song ended somewhat abruptly with a sharp crescendo. Yamamoto was broken out of the spell, his head filled with nothing but the rise and fall of the melody. Asari softly chuckled at the look on Yamamoto's face and slowly put the instrument down. He tugged a bit on the hand that was limp beside the small body, signalling that it was time to go somewhere else. Yamamoto looked at the hand that was grabbing his and noted how large it was compared to his own. They started walking outside, catching a glimpse of Giotto and Tsuna while they went to the dojo.

Yamamoto revelled in the feeling of being in a dojo again. He marvelled at the polished floor and the swords that lined the sides of the room. "Those are simply decorations, my actual weapons are over there." Asari gestured to the back wall.

Yamamoto dashed towards the 'decorations' (which were actual katanas just saying), he saw his Shigure Kintoki that was taken away from him during the capture. It was transported with him as they went back in time. He grabbed the hilt with his eyes slightly glowing. Asari quickly tried stopping him but saw the sharp glint in Yamamoto's eyes. "Have you ever handled a katana before?" "Yup!" Yamamoto confirmed as he swung the katana, trying to get used to the now larger katana. "It's name is Shigure Kintoki, I got it from my dad."

Asari looked at the boy with surprise, slightly shocked that he picked the bamboo katana out of all the others. Usually children would want the real metal ones, right? Plus, Yamamoto looked really comfortable with the sword as it looked like he did different forms with the sword. He did remember seeing the sword with the children, he took it away during the commotion, bringing it to the dojo afterwards to use as a practice. "Do you want to do a light spar then?" Asari was genuinely curious now about the sword. Yamamoto had said he got it from his dad but Yamamoto was an orphan. So he walked towards the back, taking another bamboo sword from the back wall. They got into their stances. "Begin." Asari was pretty laid back, he was in a standard stance and not his specialized one. But it was his mistake.

"Shinotsuku Ame." Suddenly the bamboo katana was now a real one, dangerously glinting in the light of the sun. Since Asari was also a skilled swordsmen, he was able to evade the attack. Yamamoto was also still unused to his new body so the attack was wobbly and a bit weak. What was even worse is that he had almost used rain flames and quickly replaced it with the water that was in a jug nearby.

Asari was at a standby at the other side of the dojo, watching the now metal katana in Yamamoto's hand wearily. "Sorry!" Yamamoto was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a grin on his face. _'Whoops, I almost blew it.'_ Asari looked a bit wary but also gave a small smile back to Yamamoto. "Takeshi, where did you learn this again?" "From my dad, he taught it to me so I could protect my friends. " Asari was a bit stricken by the answer, "Do these friends happen to be the ones that you came with?" "Yup." It was the same reason that Asari had given up the shakuhachi back then, to protect his friends, Giotto to be more precise. He was just confused as to why a father would teach something like that to a happy go lucky boy like Yamamoto.

Asari's ears picked up the sound of the dinner bell though and relaxed a bit. "Let's go in, I heard the dinner bell." Yamamoto nodded and left Shigure Kintoki to the side. It was pretty silent as they walked back to the mansion. Quickly, Yamamoto tried to make Asari forget about the situation with rambling that made him sound more like a kid. It slightly worked as Asari started smiling and laughing again along with Yamamoto but he could still sense the slight wariness that came from him.

They entered the dining hall, seeing the storms once again bickering. Gokudera silent and G dragging him to the table. They laughed in amusement, it felt normal again after that. Asari watched as Yamamoto dropped a piece of food accidentally, reminding himself that Yamamoto was still a kid though. They laughed while they dined, watching the antics of the others who were eating. Slowly, one by one, the guardians left with their respective mini. It seemed all of them started falling asleep. He looked at his own mini who was also sleeping.

Asari picked up a sleeping Yamamoto who collapsed in his chair, food stains from clumsy hands on his mouth and clothes. He carried him down the hall, humming the melody from earlier softly. "G'night tou-san..." Was a mumble that came out from Yamamoto. Asari smiled once again, still humming the same melody.

 **Hi? Wow, I feel really bad for leaving you guys hanging... I'm sorry for the long wait but high school is really frustrating. I've been bombarded quite a bit by homework and exams are coming up along with some other assignments. So simply put, it's been a while. I feel like I've made this chapter really poorly and that Yamamoto is really OOC but I've tried my best for this one. I'll try to make Ryohei's better! Anyways, to all of you, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy New Years! I hope that you all have a great 2016. I'll see you guys again next year. So ciao!**


	6. Unaffected Suns

I do not own KHR~

Ryohei looked up at his counterpart, contemplating about the next few actions he was about to take. He was still technically one of the eldest of the guardians. Him, Hibari and Mukuro still needed to look out for the younger members. Although Ryohei is sure that Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others can hold by themselves, he still watched over them. Ryohei felt a tap to his shoulder and looked up to see the older sun looking down and smiling.

Knuckle motioned for Ryohei to follow him and opened the door. Ryohei padded softly down the corridor and was a bit startled when Knuckle turned around rapidly. "You're so quiet that I almost thought you weren't even behind me." "Nope, I'm just thinking to the extreme." He exclaimed loudly back. **(I know how contradictory this sounds, Ryohei and quiet do not always belong in the same sentence.)**

Knuckle just chuckled at Ryohei's shout and muttered 'youth to the max' as he kept walking. They chatted with loud shouts that littered their conversation. The chat was a pleasant chat that was filled with standard questions. Although Ryohei didn't always seem as smart, he still knew that any mistakes can lead to consequences. Consequences he would prefer not to have any time soon. So he kept his mouth shut about anything that might reveal too much. The sun pair browsed through the entire mansion, even stopping by the kitchen to pick up some snacks. They saw the other pairs as they roamed through the halls but never bothered to say hi as they were too preoccupied with their own business.

Eventually, they stumbled upon the workout room outside, nearby Asari's dojo. It was entirely composed of stone and concrete bricks. Vines tangled itself along the outer walls and a standard wood door stood by the entrance. A stone path led the way to the door. Ryohei tilted his head to the side and looked back at Knuckle. "It is my training room to the max!" He declared proudly back at Ryohei. "Extreme!" Ryohei yelled back. He had been hoping to stretch his muscles and get something done ever since they arrived in the past. He swung open the door and ran in, Knuckle chuckling as he walked in behind him. The interior was simple but pleasant. Wood benches lined the wall, a boxing ring was in the center of the room, and there was boxes of other materials placed by the entrance. The walls were made of stone, large circular stones that fitted together, the gaps filled with cement. There was a large rectangular window at the back of the room where light shined in. A small plant, a cross, and other little things were put by the window. The only other thing that stood out was the door that Ryohei guessed was the entrance to a washroom or another storage room.

Ryohei saw a box beside him which had a few boxing gloves sticking out. He opened the lid fully and rummaged through it, looking for a size that might fit him. He was disappointed to see there wasn't anything his size but was left content with the bandages that he found which he quickly wrapped around his hands. "You know how how to box to the max?" Knuckle asked after observing Ryohei wrap his knuckles **(Get it? Sorry...)** "Yes to the extreme! I love boxing, I use it to protect my family to the extreme!" Knuckle had a look of surprise across his face before it morphed back into the grin that he had before. A flashback to a few years back bounced around his mind, when he promised that he would protect Vongola, that he would protect his comrades, that he would protect Giotto.

"You want to spar then to the max?" Ryohei nodded his violently. "First we need to warm up then, I'll go change out of my robes." Knuckle shuffled to the other door. Ryohei thought of the warm ups that he usually did and yelled out a 'yosh' before he began moving. He started off with some regular exercises such as a light jog and a few sets of push ups. His eyes started sparkling though when he saw the punching bag that was laying on the floor beside the boxing ring. The only problem was, how would he get it to hang? He tried all sorts of tactics, his last resort being jumping off the side of the ring and hang it. Ryohei had a fire in his eyes, jumping and then gracefully landing on his face. At least the punching bag was up and hanging from the ceiling.

Ryohei punched the bag, surprised at how weak his body was. He frowned before starting to punch the bag more vigorously. The bag started flying back further and further until a rip formed. Knuckle just came out of the room when he saw Ryohei punch it one more time and all of the filling coming out. Ryohei immediately deactivated the sun flames he had on his fists that he started using midway of his punching practice as soon as he saw Knuckle. The bag had a small rip in the front but had a large tear in the back. "I'm extremely sorry for ruining your punching bag!" Knuckle had no idea how it had even got there or how this little boy was able to destroy it but was excited nonetheless.

With great enthusiasm, Knuckle let on an easy spar. It wasn't anything too harsh and Ryohei knew that he had to hold back anything too grand. They carried on any small talk they had from earlier while sparring, yelling in the process. Eventually there was a short break where they caught their breath and drank some water that was placed by a butler who came by earlier. "You said that you learned boxing to protect your family to the max. Who is your family exactly?" Ryohei jumped a tiny bit at the question. It was a simple question really but how would he describe other people that are not in the past with him? He contemplated before deciding on an answer. "My family," he said with a bit of hesitance, "Is the people I love and care about to the extreme." "Yes, but is there someone exactly?" "Well there is Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Lambo, Mukuro, Kyoya, and others like Kyoko and Hana." Knuckle recognized the first few names that popped up, they were the other kids that were with him, but he didn't recognize the next two names. "I actually have a lot of people that I care about to the extreme. The names I have said are only a few to the extreme!" Ryohei carried on his little conversation, talking about the other people that he would protect.

Knuckle laughed a booming laugh, he started his own chain of people that he would protect. It carried on like that for a while. They told stories back and forth and totally forgot about the meaning of a short break. Ryohei perked up when he thought he heard the sound of the dinner bell going off. He tugged on Knuckle's clothes and motioned towards the door. "You're right to the max! Wait here, I have to change back into my robes."

Ryohei fiddled with his clothes. He was getting restless in his seat on the wooden bench. Suddenly getting up he started yelling 'extreme' and jogging around the room once more. "Youth to the max!" Knuckle yelled once he saw Ryohei jogging around the room. "Come, we must replenish our energy with food to the max." Knuckle yelled. With another 'extreme' they started dashing down the path and into the mansion. The promise of food was enough to get them sprinting. They slammed the doors open to the dinner hall, yelling loudly about their presence. It was met with some winces and laughter as they took their seats at the table, waiting for the food to be served.

Ryohei occasionally bothered Gokudera or someone else by yelling but in the end, he started stuffing his mouth. His cheeks were bulging and his mouth had food smeared around it. Knuckle picked up a napkin and wiped the food contents off his face. Ryohei blushed a little before stuffing more food into his mouth, Knuckle getting a muffled thank you in return. He couldn't really remember the last time that someone wiped his face of food. Ryohei sat back in his seat, waiting for some kind of dismissal, he never was given any instruction as to where he would go next after all. He looked up at Knuckle, his eyelids starting to droop, watching the priest finish his meal.

Ryohei was soon enough fully conked out in his chair, snoring and everything. Knuckle looked over once he finished his meal, wiping his mouth. He let out a little huff of amusement seeing how Ryohei was crumpled in his seat like that. Knuckle picked up the little sun guardian and started walking to the door, the maids and butlers already cleaning up the table. The hall was dimly lit, candles illuminating the way down the hallway. The only thing you could hear was the quiet footsteps, Ryohei's snoring and Asari's quiet humming from another hallway.

 **Long time no see minna... wow... I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in 3 months,** _ **3 months**_ **. It's like when you want to keep reading a fic only to see the last time it was updated was in 2012 *** _ **shudder**_ ***. Plus it's not even that much of a long chapter... what I'm really impressed about though is the amount of reads and votes that I have gotten. Thank you all so very much! Even though my writing style isn't the greatest and still needs improvement, you guys are still reading which is amaze. Thanks for reading through my cringy writing style... I will try to get out the next update very soon! The next chapter will be the Lightning Guardians!**


	7. Insistent Lightning

I do not own KHR! (If I did, the artwork would be absolutely terrible)

Lambo was bored, his gaze landed on the older Lightning guardian that looked down at him in disgust. "Give Lambo candy." He said to the male that towered above him. After being transported to the past, they all indeed became younger, but for some reason, Lambo was the least affected. He was technically only 3 in this time. Which was strange considering he was a good 8 years younger than Tsuna. But at the moment, that didn't matter to Lambo. He was technically only still 12 after all. He just wanted to do something, he was already bored enough.

Lampo sighed and looked up to see all of the other guardians gone already. He grumbled as he opened the door and motioned his hand, trying to get the smaller boy to exit the room. Lambo followed after the older lightning guardian, hoping that something would happen. After a long period of silence, they arrived at large oak doors. Lampo pushed the doors open and walked inside. Lambo, who wasn't fast enough to get in, peeked through the door crack trying to see what Lampo was trying to do. It seemed that what was behind that door was the kitchen, chefs waltzing around the young lightning guardian and offering him treats. The afro haired boy sat there, salivating at the smell that was coming from the kitchen.

Lambo struggled with the heavy doors, his hands trying to push the doors open. Lambo glared at his small hands before starting to try again. After finishing off his tart, Lampo looked around in the kitchen, looking for the little boy that was with him only a few moments earlier. He swore that he was at the door with him. That was when he saw the door slightly open before closing shut again. Little huffs were heard and footsteps shuffled behind the door. Lampo slowly walked towards the door, opening it with caution. Lambo fell forward as Lampo opened the door and landed on his face. Rubbing his face as he got back up, he looked up at the figure above him. He was about to fall again, still uncomfortable with his new body size, but was caught by a hand. Slowly brought back up, Lampo looked at him with a small spark of interest in his eyes.

Chefs quickly walked over to the new arrival and offered the treats, thinking it was another of the guardians but instead saw a replica of the lightning guardian that was standing just beside them. They glanced towards the teen that was standing before offering the baked treats they had to the boy. Lambo greedily took the food that was presented in front of him. Silently, they took off to the garden where the chefs promised that they would bring more food and tea. Lambo swung his legs as he sat on the chair, sipping the juice that was brought to them earlier.

Lampo glanced at the boy, trying to see exactly what kind of brat this kid was. Other than the shockingly similar looks and personality (which he would never admit out loud), the kid was still a kid. He scoffed to himself as he thought about the other children. What kind of trick from God was this?

Of course, Lambo noticed the pair of eyes that watched him as he drank from his juice. He was technically still the lightning guardian and a hitman. But he was just thinking about was how angry Tsuna would be once they get together properly again. Giannini did touch the 10 year Bazooka even after Tsuna specifically told him that he shouldn't let him touch it. As soon as he entered the inventor's lab, Lambo was efficiently distracted by the multitude of treats that was at the back. Giannini was quick to modify the weapon before Lambo could suspect anything happened to it. With a few sparks and twists of the screws, it was back to it's original state. The inventor didn't want anything bad to befall his boss or his family, he just wanted to tinker as all inventors did. But now, the entire 10th generation is stuck in the past and who knows what would happen in the future without them.

"Come on brat, we can't it here all day. My butt is going to get sore if we sit here any longer." Lampo ditched his tea and started walking down the path, pausing every so often to see if Lambo was still behind him. They walked along in silence, the awkward air between them thick. Eventually, Lampo spoke up "What are you to your band of misfits?". "We're a family, not a band of misfits." Lambo immediately blurted out, his face twisting a bit at the words 'band of misfits'. "We're a family and everybody is important."

Lambo took awhile before looking back up to the older Lightning guardian. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, walking a bit slower now. "Yeah, okay, a family." Lampo kind of gave a gaze of understanding as he looked back down. He knew what it was like to feel as if you weren't part of the family. To see them always protect you, leave you behind, or see your efforts as null. He knew that he was the only one thinking that way and that his other fratellos didn't think of him like that, yet it crushed him like that either way. There was a slight, brief connection between the elder and younger guardian. The understanding of being left behind and wanting to catch up to their family, to their brothers. But they both knew that they understood that they were important to their family, that everyone was. Lampo scoffed, if Lambo felt the same way, the little 'family' they had is much more like his own than he thought.

Suddenly they heard the bell for dinner and turned. Lambo tumbled once again and fell, he pouted, refusing to get back up. His pride was broken and refused to get back up. "Oi, get back up, we need to get back for dinner." Lampo sighed and looked down, cautiously picking up the younger boy by his clothes. The only reason he bothered to try picking him up is because Giotto would kill him if he didn't, so precariously, he picked up the boy by his shirt before throwing him over his shoulder. Lampo, of course, doesn't have any experience in carrying children and carried Lambo like a sack.

Eventually they arrived at the dining hall and saw the rest of the guardians. Lampo dropped Lambo onto the chair and sat down himself. As soon as they were served their meal, Lambo perked back up and started eating. Although it wasn't as good as the food Mama made, he could see Tsuna watching him from across the table. Lambo was a messy eater, even more so than Ryohei, smearing food across his face and accidentally getting some on his clothes. Lampo looked at him with a bit of a grimace before reaching for a napkin and throwing it onto his face. It lasted like this for a while but Lambo was the first to collapse. He was curled up on his chair with speckles of sauce around his mouth. Lampo wiped his face down and tossed him over his shoulder once again.

Lampo walked down the hall in complete silence as always. He was surprised that he didn't complain once about this situation. Well if you discounted the very beginning that is. Lambo shifted and murmured to himself, still asleep. Bringing Lambo down, Lampo started to cradle him instead of throwing him over his shoulder. The small child buried himself a bit more into the warmth and went back to being still. Red littered Lampo's face as he kept walking down the hall to his room.

 **Sorry? Well I guess I should be sweating profusely right now but you see, school is hard. I know that I always say school as an excuse but I promise this time! The end of school is rolling around and assignments are starting to stack up. But hey, maybe next time I'll do a double whammy and post the cloud and mist chapters at the same time... who knows. But for sure I'll work harder to get another chapter out even faster! Thank you so much for all of the support (I think there was support) that has been given out. Thanks for the votes and reads! I'll work harder...**


	8. Author's Note

You see, I have an account on Wattpad and this story was originally from there. That's why there might be mentions of reads and votes and such. And do not be mistaken, I'm not stealing or anything, although I've seen this happen before on . Plus, I decided to post it all today so the author notes may have outdated dates like Christmas and such. But, from now on, I'm going to delete any mentions of Wattpad because they are two separate things. But ciao!


	9. Tense Clouds

**I do not own KHR! If I did own it, I would sneak myself in as a character**

Alaude was interested in the small boy that was standing with arms crossed and stoic face. He did see the metal tonfas, small strange boxes, and other pieces of equipment. And he knew that the things he had confiscated must be of some importance to them. The older cloud guardian did realize that the younger cloud was watching where he placed the weapons and the other strange items. Probably to retrieve the items eventually. The young boy didn't seem to talk too much or even show any emotion, but Alaude liked it that way.

Hibari on the other hand was not amused at the current situation. Dull and not Namimori, this place was starting to irritate him more and more. With one word, Alaude went out the door. Hibari scowled a tiny bit at the word 'come', as if that would actually make him follow the other. He instead started to reach for the items that were on a table at the far end of the room. He was able to grab his Vongola gear and box before realizing the very slight rustling on the other side of the door. Hibari scowled on the inside, knowing that the older cloud must have turned around and went back to spy on him. As quick as the fleeting wind, the small boy snatched the metal tonfas and left through the window.

The others would have to get their things on their own. There was a somewhat worn path that lead along the side of the mansion into the forest. The grass long and the trees old and twisted, Hibari followed this path. Eventually the path ended but there was still evidence of people passing through tall grass and bushes. Following this indentation within the vegetation, Hibari eventually came to a large grassy clearing with a small stream.

The wind passed by the clearing, curling around Hibari as he walked forward. It was fairly sunny in the clearing and the grass looked nice to sleep on. With a whistle, Hibird descended slowly. The small bird was lost in the earlier confusion when the First Generation first saw the Tenth Generation. Yet he was able to soon spot his now tiny master in the forest that they were originally in. With a small huff, Hibari leaned down and rested against a tree before falling into a light slumber.

Hibari quickly got back up, scaring Hibird. He heard another slight rustle in the surrounding vegetation earlier. One that couldn't have been made by an animal but by something a bit more stealthy, a bit more larger. A human was in his presence and he was not happy about the invasion of personal space. Guessing on the light steps that were heard earlier, he could only guess the First Generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude. Hibari made a little sound to himself, he would be facing the founder of CEDEF and the first cloud guardian. To him, that sounded amusing and decided to stand up.

With small steps, he took out his tonfas, ready to use them at command. What was funny about these tonfas were that they slightly shrank, leaving tonfas only slightly larger than normal use for his small body. They must have shrank after the time travel as an affect. Hibari stopped in the middle of the clearing, listening. Soon enough he heard movement and immediately released the chain that he had within his tonfas to capture this mysterious person. With a slight tug, he found his chain to come back empty instead. With a scowl he jumped into the surrounding greenery as well. A flash of platinum blonde passed by the corner of his eye. Alaude was good at this cat and mouse game, this is what Hibari acknowledged after about 20 minutes of the chase.

Instead of continuing, Hibari dashed the other way. He was tired of chasing after the older male and was quite frankly bored. That was until he saw the tall man appear in front of him. Within a few seconds, the tonfas were out once again, ready to fight. Immediately, Hibari threw out the tonfa, trying to aim at the head of the opponent.

A hand caught the flying weapon. Alaude with a face of indifference looked at the tonfa in his hands. With a slight tug, Hibari was pulled forward. Hibari released the tonfa, finding himself only a few meters away from the man. The issue was, he found out this distance after he fell to the ground, laying on his back. With a quick lunge, Alaude had Hibari in his grasp. Hibari showed the slightest amount of emotion within his face. The elder cloud immediately understood and spoke. "If you want to be released, stay close to me, do not wander." Short and simple, he didn't speak anymore after that.

Hibari curtly nodded, wanting to immediately stop the contact. As soon as he was released, the bell was sounded for dinner. They both started walking to the mansion in complete silence. Well almost. There were almost soundless grunts here and there during the walk back. It seemed that they understood each other. Alaude was surprised as to how similar their personalities were, except Hibari was just a bit more blood thirsty. It reminded him of his own childhood.

Alaude and Hibari stalked into the room without bringing any attention to themselves. They head to the furthest area of the table and watched the others from afar. With ruffled feathers, they moved away from the mist guardians as quickly as they could. They were so close to starting a fight but a slight, sweet smile from their Sky stopped them. They knew what was promised if they were not careful. Usually the clouds and the mists wouldn't have cared less but for some reason, today, their Sky seemed off. Alaude finished his meal ahead of everyone else in the room and started to get up. Hibari finished soon after, disappearing into the night as the sun set. He ran back to the clearing in the forest, I would be a waste of a napping area if he didn't. Hibari immediately stopped in his tracks at the sight of Alaude resting against a tree. Slowly he moved to climb up a tree opposite to where the man was sleeping. Leaning against the trunk, high above the ground, he watched everything below.

It really was a nice place to sleep, and so Hibari fell asleep soon after he got comfortable. Alaude instantly got up, it wasn't good for a child to sleep outside in the cold. Gingerly, he picked up Hibari and started moving through the forest. It seemed the time travel wore out Hibari more than what it seemed. He slept peacefully against Alaude's chest. Hibird trailed behind, singing out the melody Hibari taught it to the night air.

 **SORRY. You see, um, right after school I left for Korea because of an exchange program. And then pretty much right after coming back, I had a trip with my church for a week. After that I had a whole bunch of other stuff to do but now that I'm back I've decided to create this terrible chapter. I don't think most of it even made sense grammatically... Anyways I hope you can enjoy this chapter no matter how bad it came out. Sorry for updating so late...**


End file.
